Many forms of input devices exist to facilitate user input for an application that has a user interface. Various types of input devices may include joysticks, keyboards, mice, pointing sticks, touch pads, touch screens, light guns, game controllers, microphones, and so on. Such devices are typically directly connected to the computing device on which the application is executed, either through a wired connection or a wireless connection.